


neXt Files: You Can't Always Get What You Want Chapter 3

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-02
Updated: 2002-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder, Scully and Skinner are no longer associated with the X-Files or FBI. The Lone Gunmen have assisted in creating this situation. As a result, the group of tattered vagabonds seek a new home and profession, hence the title of our series: neXt Files.





	neXt Files: You Can't Always Get What You Want Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

neXt Files: You Can't Always Get What You Want Chapter 3

## neXt Files: You Can't Always Get What You Want Chapter 3

#### by Patti and Cathy

Title: neXt Files: You Can't Always Get What You Want Chapter 3 Authors: Patti & Cathy  
Email: & Date: April 30, 2002  
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: Mulder/Skinner, Mulder/Krycek, Skinner/Krycek Rating: NC-17 for sex, violence and language Archive: Sure, just keep our name and email on it, thanks. Feedback: Yes, please.  
Series/Sequel: neXt Files  
Disclaimer: All things X belong to CC, 1013 Productions and 20th Century Fox. We are using the characters without permission or endorsement. No profit or gain from our endeavors will be realized. 

NOTE: This installment includes a scene of non-consentual and somewhat violent sex. We, the authors are loathe to call it rape but it is a thin line. Some sensitive readers might be upset or offended. 

Synopsis: Mulder, Scully and Skinner are no longer associated with the X-Files or FBI. The Lone Gunmen have assisted in creating this situation. As a result, the group of tattered vagabonds seek a new home and profession, hence the title of our series: neXt Files. 

THANKS: To Bertie for beta, Mimi for help and encouragement and Chad for helping me to see that there is more to writing than just sex. Horrors! Did I just say that? Love and hugs all around. 

* * *

Frohike took a ragged breath and forced himself to speak. "Jimmy's in New Mexico. Roswell, to be precise." He whipped off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He finished in a sudden burst of energy. "He's bought a place out there. He said we're gonna all move out West together and start over. He thought a detective agency would be the perfect set up." He backed out into the hallway, ready to run at the first sight of any table wear thrown in his direction. 

* * *

Waiting at the shuttle bus stand, Walter was immediately struck by the heat. Dry heat. Nothing like the sweltering humidity of D.C. He smiled a bit, remembering the dramatic change in Mulder's demeanor after Frohike announced Jimmy Bond's intentions. The sparkling eyes, excited grin, those things that make Mulder look like an enthusiastic six-year old. Walter could deny him nothing once Mulder turned to ask, "Please, Walter? Can we go?" 

Dana stood beside Walter, bumping one of her small suitcases against her leg, peering anxiously up and down the driveway, wondering when their damn ride would get there. She glanced at her watch and attempted to appear as if she wasn't as annoyed and exhausted as she really was. She wondered at all the secretive phone calls from Jimmy, intercepted by Frohike, who had reported back very little information as Jimmy had led them on this wild goose chase. Dana shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't like they had very many options at this moment in time. She pointed at a long white limousine that moved slowly around the corner. "That isn't him, is it?" 

Frohike grinned and nodded. "That's our Jimmy, all right. He goes in style, or he doesn't go at all." He laughed and started maneuvering his luggage toward the curb, bumping into people left and right. "Scuze me, pardon me. So sorry." He chuckled again, knowing a certain redhead was even less excited about being reunited with the prodigal Bond than riding in the back of a high school prom limousine. 

Langly's grin broadened as he began shouldering his way to the curb. "Well, alright! This trip just began looking up finally!" 

Mulder glanced up and slipped his hand into Walter's for a brief moment, giving his fingers a light squeeze amidst all the confusion. He took a deep breath, their futures waiting. 

Byers immediately turned into the hall monitor, directing the party this way and that. He oversaw the placement of the luggage on the curb. "Now, make sure the electronics equipment goes on top. We don't want it crushed beneath the weight of the rest of these bags." He smiled at Walter. "Come on, Mr. Skinner. Lighten up. Today is the first day of the rest of your life." Byers had the good grace to blush a bit at this last statement. "Sorry. I'm just excited." 

Walter nodded and did lighten up a bit at the thought of a new adventure. He squeezed Mulder's hand tightly. "Well, Fox? Are you excited too? You've finally achieved your dream. You can investigate alien conspiracies to your heart's content with no governmental interference at all." His grin grew even wider. "Not that governmental interference has ever stopped you before." 

Mulder blushed and dropped his gaze to his beat up sneakers. "Shut up, Walter." 

Jimmy beamed as the driver pulled up to the curb and leapt out of the back of the custom stretch Caddy. "HELLO!" He immediately took Dana into his arms for an enthusiastic hug, lifting her feet completely from the pavement. "Gosh, I've missed you guys so much!" 

Scully squawked as Jimmy lifted her into the air, her cheeks immediately blushing bright red. "Jimmy! Put me down! I'm wearing a skirt for Pete's sake!" Dana blustered and tugged at her skirt, glaring at the three Gunmen. She dared them to say one single solitary word, planning to wipe them out if they uttered as much as a syllable. She turned back to Jimmy and cuffed him a good one against his shoulder. "Don't do that again if you value your life, got me?" 

Langly immediately climbed into the back of the Limo, leaving his luggage for the peons to take care of. "Wow! Does this thing have a VCR and TV in it? Yeah, it does! Too cool! I wonder if it has a minibar...." 

Jimmy blushed and carefully placed Scully's feet back on the ground. "Sorry, Dana. It's just so good to see you all, finally." He turned to shake hands with the Gunmen, rubbing his arm absently. "Melvin, John...where's Ringo?" He forgot his question immediately upon espying Mulder and Skinner. "Welcome to Roswell! Are you surprised?" 

Walter barked out a laugh. "Well, surprised is putting it mildly, Jimmy." He offered his hand. "Thank you. We truly appreciate your generosity." 

Byers hovered near the trunk of the limo as the driver began to load the baggage. "No, leave that one until last, thanks." He glanced up. "Hello, Jimmy. It's good to see you too." 

Mulder stood back, hands on his hips, surveying his new domain. He scanned the ridge of mountains surrounding them. "Not bad, Jimmy. This place will keep us busy for years with alien activity." Mulder whipped a notepad out of the back of his jeans and began jotting down notes, off in his own little world already plotting how he will break into Area 51. 

Once everyone was settled and secured in the limo, Jimmy directed the driver. He grinned at his assembled friends. "Ready to see your new home?" Jimmy began to babble exuberantly. "I found us a big old house! Room for everyone and his dog! I leased us a building to put our new detective agency in, too. Right down town, on the main drag. Everyone will know who we are and how to find us!" 

Mulder's lower lip slid forward dramatically. The only things he was interested in detecting were the government secrets that have eluded him all these years. He jotted down wire snips on his list, night vision goggles and field glasses, plus where to find a map of Area 51. 

Dana rolled her eyes and blew her bangs off her forehead. "It sounds wonderful, Jimmy. I can't wait to see it." 

Walter stretched his arm across the back of the seat and casually glanced at Mulder's notepad. He smiled and squeezed Mulder's shoulder. "Hold on there, hot shot. We don't want you arrested by the military police before we even move into the neighborhood. I don't have the pull I once had. My friends in high places don't extend to the Air Force either, so keep that in mind, Mulder." 

Mulder grouched and pulled his paper out of Skinner's line of view. "Quit it, Walter. You don't even know what I'm thinking." 

Walter scowled. "Now, I know you're excited, Fox. I let it slide when you told me to shut up, earlier. My generous nature isn't going to extend very much further, though. I suggest you keep a civil tongue in your head, and stop acting like a sulky little kid. Otherwise, you'll have to take a nap when we get to the new house. What do you think of that, Fox Mulder?" 

Mulder stuffed his notepad back into his pocket, folding his arms across his chest. "I don't think I like it very much at all, as a matter of fact, Walter." 

Walter's eyes turned smoky and he glared at Mulder. "Look, Fox. I'm not going to put up with much more of this. I let you get by with a lot because of all the shit that happened in D.C. We're starting a new life. A life we will share with five other people. Unless you want them to know every aspect of _our private life_ , you'd better get your nose back in joint this very instant." 

Mulder's hazel eyes turned brown as he rolled them at Walter, squaring off with his lover. The long trip across country had made him cranky and a touch on the surly side himself. "I think the other night took care of _that_ , Walter! I'm sure they all heard everything." 

Walter laughed softly. "Are you referring to our first night at the Gunmen's bunker, or the _other_ night, Fox?" 

Mulder buttoned his lip and turned his head to stare out the window in a huff, refusing to dignify Walter's question with an answer. 

Walter pulled Mulder under his shoulder, holding him tightly to his side. "Don't get into trouble our first day here, Fox. Just try to enjoy yourself and explore our new surroundings. Otherwise, you're going to be looking at the corner, and then the carpet, if you catch my meaning." 

Byers tried to refresh the flagging conversation. "Would you look at those mountains? They are magnificent!" 

Fro nodded. "Yeah, yeah. They're great all right. They'll screw our radio reception all to hell, _if_ we figure out the frequencies to monitor the base and air fields." 

Mulder wrapped his arm around Skinner's waist and snuggled tightly against him. "I catch your meaning alright." 

Jimmy smiled shyly at Dana, and reached out to take her hand. "I'm real glad you decided to move out here with us, Dana." Jimmy blushed and stammered as he added, "It wouldn't be near as much fun without you. It will almost be like Yves moving in." 

Dana ducked her head and tried to keep from sounding annoyed or whiny as she plucked her hand back from Jimmy. "Yeah, sure, whatever." 

Langly stuck his nose in mockingly. "She's nothing like Yves, Jimmy! Scully is the biggest wet blanket around. And grumpy! Damn! You haven't had to live with this woman for the past two weeks!" Langly sat back with a satisfied grin on his face and put his feet up on the seat between the two of them. 

Jimmy turned an offended look in Ringo's direction. "That's not nice at all, Langly! You tell Dana you're sorry, right now." 

Frohike chuckled and patted Jimmy's leg. "Calm down, hot shot. Langly was only teasing. We all think the lovely Agent Scully is a wonder to behold. He didn't mean what he said." 

Walter grinned broadly at Scully, winked and nodded. "She's a wonder, for sure. How she's put up with the likes of the three of you for two whole weeks is a miracle." 

Langly mumbled a barely audible apology and folded his arms across his chest. He turned to stare out the window a while before whining again. "Are we almost there yet? This has to be the longest damn limo ride in the world!" 

Dana's bottom lip trembled a bit and she stared quietly out the window, thinking the exact same thing. 

Jimmy glared holes through the back of Langly's head. "It sure is, Ringo. Why don't you just pipe down, and make it seem a little shorter, huh?" 

Langly stubbornly folded his arms across his chest and gave Jimmy's crotch the evil eye. "I bet you would know all about short things, wouldn't you?" 

Byers sighed. "Okay, everyone. Let's just calm down. We're all excited and nervous about this move. We'll be at the new house soon, and we'll all feel better. Let's keep our tempers in check, and try to enjoy the experience, okay?" 

Frohike snorted. "There you have it, campers. The inspiring words from our camp counselor, Johnny. Should we give him a round of applause?" 

Mulder turned his head further into Skinner's shoulder and whispered, "And you thought _I_ was trouble, huh?" 

Jimmy flushed red, pointing his finger in Langly's face. "Size doesn't matter, Ring-O! It's whether you use it or NOT, that counts!" 

Walter chuckled softly, hugging Mulder tightly to him. "Now, it's degenerating into a pissing contest." 

Dana pressed her hands against Langly and Jimmy's chests to separate them and screeched. "Enough, you two! I have had enough! You are giving me a headache. Shut up now or I'll take a page from Walter's book. We'll see if a little corporal punishment might work for the two of you, like it works for Mulder. Got me?" 

Jimmy blanched and felt sweat trickle in his armpits, having nothing to do with the desert heat. "Uhm...sorry, Dana." He sat back and folded his arms over his chest, muttering, "He started it though." 

Byers' eyes grew wide and Frohike laughed loudly. "Yeah, you two. Neutral corners or you're both spanked. Listen to the lady, or else." 

Walter shifted uncomfortably in his seat, casting a sour look in Scully's direction. He withheld comment, waiting to see whether her threats would restore peace and quiet in the car. 

Dana leaned forward and punched Jimmy on the shoulder. "Shut up, Jimmy. I said not another word. That includes not trying to determine who started it." Dana snapped her fingers and pointed directly at Frohike. "Don't you start, Fro, unless you want your ass kicked, too." 

Frohike couldn't help but wag his eyebrows at Dana. "Yes, ma'am." He ducked his head, still chuckling wickedly and elbowed Byers. 

John closed his mouth and settled back in his seat, trying to keep a grin from his lips. At least, until Dana Scully stopped glaring in his direction. 

Jimmy rubbed his shoulder and wondered why he was the only one who got hit when he was only trying to defend Scully in the first place. 

Walter whispered into Mulder's ear, "At least I didn't start handing out swats in the car, huh? Next thing you know, she's gonna tell the driver to pull the limo over to the side of the road." 

Mulder covered his mouth to hide his grin. "Yeah, have you been giving her lessons or something?" 

Dana sat back, satisfied at the peace and quiet she had finally achieved. She tried hard to keep the smile from her face as she rubbed her knuckles and decided she ought to let them have it more often. 

Walter chuckled, risking a glare from the red head. "No. I think she's had it in her all along. It just took these numbnuts to bring her dominant side to the surface, Fox." 

Jimmy turned to look out the window, and became excited again. "This is our street! We'll be there in a minute. Everyone close your eyes." He turned to the group and begged, "Come on...please? Close your eyes 'cause I want you all to see the new house at exactly the same time, okay?" 

Langly glared at Jimmy. "I'm not closing my eyes so you can do something to me while I'm not look..." 

Dana glared at Ringo and made a move at him and he quickly squeezed his eyes shut with a squeal. "They're shut! They're shut! See?" 

Mulder quickly followed suit and gripped Walter's hand tightly, taking a deep breath. 

Dana glared at Jimmy before closing her eyes with a resigned sigh. 

Byers and Frohike joined the fun and closed their eyes. Fro covered his eyes with his stubby fingers and added, "Okay, Jimmy. No peeking. We'll wait until you tell us its okay to look." 

Walter sighed but did as he was asked and closed his eyes. "All right, Jimmy. We're all blind as bats, now." 

Jimmy giggled with delight and motioned for the driver to pull up in front of their new home. A three story Edwardian monstrosity made of cut stone. "Okay, everybody. You can look now! Isn't it great?" 

Walter stared dumbly at the vision, thoughts of Gothic horror stories coming to mind... namely haunted houses or homes for the mentally deranged. "Uh...yeah, Jimmy. She's something, all right." 

Mulder opened his eyes and stared up at the huge house. "Jesus H. Christ, Jimmy. You don't fuck around do you? Did you have Count Dracula's mansion shipped over here stone by stone? How much money you got anyhow?" 

Dana's brows rose as she looked up at the mansion, her hand blindly going for the door handle so she could be the first to climb out of the limousine. "Holy shit." 

Langly shoved his way out of the limo behind Dana. "Where the hell's the bathroom in this joint? I gotta take a leak." 

* * *

Byers pocketed his change and irritated the customers in line behind him even more, by taking the time to fold his itemized receipt and slip it securely in his wallet. He smiled and bid the cashier a good day as he exited the store, a package under each arm. He walked slowly toward the bus stop, hoping there would be a seat available on the bench. He didn't relish the thought of standing for another fifteen minutes until the bus arrived. 

A dark-haired man stared out the tinted windows of the van as he searched for his prey. He scanned his eyes up and down the sidewalk, knowing at any moment John Byers would step out onto the street. "There he is." He motioned to the driver to move up closer and slid the door of the van open quickly as they cruised up alongside of John Byers. He slunk his arm out of the van and wrapped it around Byers throat, dragging him inside and slamming the door shut in the blink of an eye, before Byers or anyone on the street had even had a chance to notice what had happened. 

The dark-haired man landed a solid punch to Byers' midsection, then ripped off a long section of electrical tape and secured it over his mouth. He grabbed his arms and pushed his knee into his gut while he quickly wrapped another section around his hands and then his feet. He jerked him up by the lapels of his jacket and looked him eye to eye. "Hi John. Surprised to see me? Oh, I'm sorry, you can't talk right now, can you?" 

Byers' eyes grew round with fright. He oomphed as his abdomen exploded with pain. Nearing panic, John feared that he would strangle on his own vomit before the nausea receded. He stared uncomprehendingly into the cold green eyes of Alex Krycek, and struggled ineffectively at his bonds. Breaking out in a cold sweat, John felt his fingers go numb as he began to hyperventilate. 

"Ah ah ah. Don't do that, John." Alex slapped John hard across the face with the back of his hand. "Don't go getting hysterical on me, you little pussy." Alex yelled up to his driver in the front. "Drive asshole! Make it a nice long one. My old friend and I have a _lot_ to discuss back here." Turning back to John, Alex ripped the tape off his lips cruelly. "Don't bother screaming. I don't think anyone will be able to hear you in here and if you do I'll just have to make this a lot more painful than it's already apt to be, got me?" 

Byers lifted his hands in front of his face in a defensive gesture. "What do you want? I don't know anything that would be of use to you, Krycek. I swear it!" He dug his heels into the floorboard of the panel truck and slid his ass further away from Alex. "I'm expected by a certain time, Krycek. When I don't show up, people are going to notice. They'll come looking for me." 

Alex sat back and laughed. "Yeah, good one, John. I'm sure the very first place they are going to look for you is in the back of a van." Alex leaned forward and pierced John with his sharp green eyes. "Behave yourself and they won't find you in a ditch. We want to know what the hell Mulder is doing in New Mexico. He's making a lot of people uncomfortable being in this part of the country, John. He's already sniffing where he doesn't need to be sniffing, so my bosses have a little message for him and you are just the man to deliver it." 

Byers shook his head in disbelief. "Mulder isn't doing anything in New Mexico except starting a new life!" He scrambled further away from the nightmare man who loomed over him. "Mulder isn't causing problems for anyone!" He cowered against the sliding door of the van, biting his lip and trying very hard not to whimper or piss his pants in sheer terror. 

Alex shook his head in disappointment. "I'm sorry to hear that, John. I truly am. I thought you would be more willing to talk with me than that." Alex reached into his pocket, pulled out a pocketknife and began calmly picking his fingernails with it, letting out a loud sigh. "I thought we were friends, John." Alex looked up at John cruelly, his eyes glittering with evil. "Well, I tried this the easy way, now I guess we will just have to do this the hard way." 

Byers froze, his mouth so suddenly dry he could taste copper as he stared in abject horror at the knife. His gaze slewed back and forth between the glittering blade and the dead calm expression in Alex Krycek's eyes. 

Alex calmly folded the knife again and slid it back into his pocket. His right fist suddenly shot out with lightning speed and caught Byers' mouth with deadly accuracy, splitting his lip. He grinned malevolently and sat the horror-stricken man back up again. He straightened him against the wall of the van and spoke calmly once again. "This could go so much easier, if you would only tell the truth, John. I truly despise liars. Now, I'm going to ask you once again. What is Mulder doing sniffing around Area 51?" 

Byers' head struck the door of the van and caused fireworks to explode behind his eyes. He raised his securely taped hands, trying to cover his mouth. He moaned in agony and tongued his front teeth, feeling one loose in his gums. He wiped the blood from his mouth and protested again. "Nothing, Krycek! Mulder isn't doing anything different than usual." He spat blood onto the floor of the van and shook his head, stalling for time. "Mulder has tried repeatedly to breach the base's security, but has failed every time, Krycek. I swear to you. He knows nothing more than when we arrived." 

Alex nodded, satisfied. "Just like that bumbling idiot to try to stick his nose where it doesn't belong." Alex leaned forward and rocked Byers' head back with another sharp slap. "You tell Mulder to keep his ass away from Area 51 from now on. And, if he's smart, to shag his ass out of New Mexico permanently. He doesn't belong here _and_ it would be a lot safer for the whole lot of you to be far, far away from here." Alex glanced out the window as they neared the gates of Mulder's new home. "Stop the van. This is where you get out, buddy boy." Alex quickly pulled the door open and shoved Byers out, still bound, onto the ground. "Tell Mulder next time he needs a reminder that I won't mind playing some games with Dana. Or maybe Walter." Alex slammed the door shut as the van sped off. 

Byers rolled to a stop, striking his already injured face against the metal gate. He began to tremble with shock and delayed reaction to the beating and terror tactics. He lifted his tapebound hands to cover his mouth, muffling his agonized sobs as his eyes flooded with tears. 

John took a shuddering breath and forced himself to calm down. He sat with effort, every joint screaming in protest, and turned to brace his back against the gates. He leaned forward, trying to use his bound hands to unwind the tape around his ankles. Tears of frustration traced down his cheeks, but he used his anger to work with him this time. Finally freeing his legs, he stood and leaned against the fence while the waves of dizziness passed. He struggled to open the gate and staggered toward the house. The lawn seemed endless and the door much too far to reach. Byers opened his mouth and called for help, his voice weak and wavering. His spurt of adrenaline energy failed him and he fell as he reached the porch. He began to sob again as he pounded weakly on the door with his taped fists. 

* * *

Ringo Langly looked into the surveillance camera from his perch at his computer desk. He saw no one in the security cameras and went back to his typing, when the sound system picked up a weak voice. "John?" Langly perked up one ear and looked around the room. "Quit screwing around John." Langly looked back at the security camera again and slid off his chair. "John? Where are you?" Langly wandered down the cavernous hallways, heading toward the front door, and peeked through the security hole, still not seeing anyone. Warily he opened the door, startling backwards as John's crumpled form spilled through the door. "Shit! John! What the hell happened to you?" Ringo dropped down to his knees, tears forming in his eyes as he began yelling back into the house for help. "DANA! JIMMY! ANYBODY! LITTLE HELP UP HERE!" 

Byers scrubbed at his face and tried to wipe away his tears before any of the others arrived. "Langly, don't." He took a shuddering breath and licked his split lip, tasting fresh blood. "I'm okay. Just help me up, Ringo." 

Jimmy came tearing down the hallway. "What's up, Langly?" He stopped short staring at a bloody and bound John Byers. "What happened?" 

Langly glanced gratefully at Jimmy, glad to have some help arriving. "I don't know." Langly gently helped Byers to his feet and went to work peeling the tape off his arms as carefully as he could. "Who did this to you?" 

Scully gasped as she entered the front hallway. "My God, John! What happened? Let me look at you! Sit him down over here, Ringo." 

Byers winced as his back came in contact with the chair. "He grabbed me right off the street and pulled me into the van." He breathed rapidly and tried to keep from shouting as his jacket and tie were peeled away. "He taped my mouth and then my arms and legs. He started asking questions about Mulder. Warned him away from the base...hell, from the whole state, then used my face for a punching bag, before throwing me out of the van as they drove by the house." 

"Jimmy, would you fetch the first aid kit from the bathroom and several warm wash cloths for me, please?" Dana moved with Byers and knelt in front of him as she tried to gain control of the situation and listened intently as he talked. "Who, John? Who took you off the street? Who is asking questions about Mulder?" 

Byers stared in disbelief at Scully and shook his head. "Alex Krycek." He began to tremble again, his voice breathy. "I thought he was dead. You can imagine my surprise, when I found myself staring straight into his grinning face." 

Dana sat back in shock at the revelation and her mouth dropped open for a moment. "Alex? But... he is... he was... he _is_ dead." 

Jimmy darted to the bathroom, gathering all the items Dana had listed. He added soft towels and a warm blanket from the linen closet on his way back to the foyer. "Here you go, Dana. Do you need anything else?" 

Dana turned to look at Jimmy, her eyes hollow. "Yeah, a big gun." 

Byers' eyes widened even more. 'Uhm...Agent Scully? Didn't AD Skinner use a gun, the _last_ time?" 

Dana turned with her mouth open, fully intending to tell John in the most unladylike terms to shut the fuck up when Mulder sauntered into the room. He was crunching on a bag of sunflower seeds as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Hey, gang. What's the good wor....." Mulder paused as he took in the scene around him. "What the...?" 

Byers tried to turn and flinched as his injured muscles were forced to move again. "I fell, Mulder. I'm fine. Just looks a lot worse than it actually is. Everyone is making a big mountain out of a mole hill." 

Dana swung her eyes back to Byers as she opened the first aid kit and began administering to his split lip. "Does anything else hurt, John?" 

Mulder moved closer to the scene of the crime, almost spilling his sunflower seeds. "Bullshit. Somebody popped you in the face, Byers." Mulder looked at Langly. "You two been fighting over Bessie again?" Mulder glanced at the electrical tape still clenched in Langly's hands. "Alright somebody better start telling me what is going on around here and fast." 

Byers looked directly at Scully and tried to convince himself that Mulder was not in the room. "My back feels like it's scraped up...from the fall." 

Jimmy stared in confusion at the sudden change in conversation. He turned to Mulder with a puzzled expression on his face. "Why did Mr. Skinner shoot Alex Krycek?" 

Dana nodded as she administered to John's face. "Alright, we'll take a look at that in just a minute, John. I think you're going to be okay, just a little sore. He was just giving you a little warning. You can count yourself lucky. He doesn't normally play so nice." 

Mulder blinked at Jimmy. "Well, for one thing because he was doing his damndest to kill me. Why?" Mulder looked over at Scully and Byers. "You two have about ten seconds to start telling me what is going on around here before I go apeshit." 

Jimmy watched the drama unfold before him. "Well, Alex Krycek just kidnapped Byers and beat him up pretty good, before throwing him out the back of a van." He scratched his head and furrowed his brow, "And everyone here thought Krycek was dead 'cause Mr. Skinner shot him." 

Dana swallowed hard and stood up, turning to face her partner. "Mulder. Maybe it wasn't Alex. Everything has happened so fast. We're just trying to get John taken care of." Dana swung back to John. "Are you absolutely certain it was him, John? It couldn't have been anyone else?" 

Byers shrugged, beginning to question his own memories. "Well, he knew me by name." He flushed and slapped his forehead, and then groaned with pain. "He said if Mulder didn't stay away from the base that he would come back. He said he would really enjoy playing with you or Mr. Skinner next time he had to deliver a warning, Agent Scully." 

Dana gasped and covered her mouth at the threat against herself and Walter Skinner, the events of the last few minutes suddenly becoming too real. 

Mulder's face went stone cold, his hazel eyes turned to frost. He didn't doubt for a second that his arch enemy could have figured out a way to cheat death yet again. "That bastard." Mulder reached for the holster secured at his back and checked the weapon for bullets before he re-secured it at his waist and turned without another word for the door. 

Dana blinked and suddenly realized what her partner intended to do. "Mulder! Stop! Where are you going?" 

Mulder paused at the door for a moment before he was gone. "I'm going to go play with Alex for a bit. And this time he's going to stay dead." 

* * *

Mulder was dragged inside the tinted windowed van before he even knew what hit him. A sharp punch to the gut knocked the wind out of him and he was flipped over and relieved of his pistol. His arm bent painfully into the small of his back and Mulder could smell Alex Krycek everywhere without even having a glimpse of him. "Jesus Christ, Alex! How the fuck do you do it? Can you at least tell me that before you kill me?" 

Alex laughed gleefully, pressing his knee harder into Mulder's spine. He slapped him playfully in the back of the head. "Don't worry, _Fox_. I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to give you exactly what you came for." Alex ground his knee into the former agent's back a bit more and leaned in to whisper in his ear as the van sped away from the curb where they had abducted him. "You came for a little piece of me, isn't that right, _Fox_? Well, you are going to get your wish." 

Alex clucked his tongue against his teeth and moved the pistol he had taken from Mulder up to his face, stroking it lightly against his cheek. "What were you going to do with this, eh, _Fox_? You weren't going to hurt me, were you, Fox? You didn't plan to kill me for what I did to little old Byers, were you? That wouldn't have been very nice, now would it, Foxy baby? I just had a little talk with old Byers. He's just fine." 

Alex continued stroking the gun across Mulder's cheek and talked to him softly while he struggled helplessly and groaned under Alex's weight. Every limb seemed to be pinned uselessly under him as Mulder wiggled his fingers and toes. He tried to find a toehold to get out of this situation and wondered how a man with only one arm could cause so much turmoil. "Damn it, Alex! What do you want now?" Mulder's mind whirled and tried to come up with a spur of the moment plan. "You gave us your message. Now leave us in peace." 

"Peace? Funny you should mention peace." Alex smirked and put the gun away, using his good hand to smack Mulder against the back of the head. "You weren't quite doing what you were told, were you? You were coming after me and with an awful big gun, Mulder. Now what am I supposed to think, hmm? Walter already tried to kill me once. Didn't quite work now, did it? I work for people who want me alive way too much to let a little thing like being shot in the head give _me_ any peace, Fox." Alex's voice took on a distinctive whine and sounded very weary. "I have way too much work to do to die at this young age." 

Mulder went silent, thoughtful for a moment at Alex's words. He wondered if he was supposed to apologize to Alex for him being alive. "Uh..." He kept his body stiff under Alex's and waited for any chance his captor might give him to turn the tables and plant a foot in his face, meanwhile he tried to gather more information. "What do you want with me, Alex?" 

Alex scoffed. "You're the one who came looking for me, remember, Fox? Well, you found me. Got a little more than you bargained for, didn't you?" Alex tugged Mulder's arm painfully up into his back another inch and reminded him who was in charge. He ran his gloved hand down the long back to his ass and cupped it with his left hand. 

Sweat broke out across Mulder's forehead as he felt the hand move down onto his asscheek. He struggled harder, only to feel his arm-joint burst into fresh spasms of pain. "What are you doing, Alex? Get your hand off my ass!" 

"Don't fight it, Foxy baby. You're going to like it, I promise." Alex used what had been his fake hand to squeeze Mulder's ass, giving the other man a shock as he mentally counted Alex's hands. "Surprise, Mulder. My employers have been doing some experiments on me. I still don't have total feeling in it, but its way better than what I used to have. Pretty nice, huh?" 

Mulder strained his neck and tried to peer over his back, feeling something tear in his shoulder. "Ahhh." He dropped his face to rest on the cool metal floor of the van and willed himself not to pass out. "Get your fucking hand...or whatever you're calling a hand off me, Krycek. Right now!" Panting for breath, his eyelids fluttered, and to his embarrassment and outrage, he felt himself getting hard. 

Alex grinned, his plan coming to fruition as the van rocked back and forth. The driver followed his instructions to the letter and drove them far out into the country where no one would see or hear a thing. Squeezing Mulder's asscheek harder in the palm of his newly fleshed hand, Alex suddenly lifted it and gave a stinging slap against it. "I'm going to tell you what I told Byers, Fox. This can go the easy way... _or_ it can go the hard way." Alex chuckled and leaned back, switching the hand holding Mulder's arm and unzipped the fly on his jeans slowly. "I'm going to let you guess which way I prefer." 

Mulder thrashed against the van, banging his head and bucking his hips. "NO!" He threw himself into a frenzy of useless struggles and attempted to dislodge Alex from his back. "If I get my hands on you, I'll kill you Krycek! I'll rip both your arms off and beat you to death with them!" His fury turned to dismay as his dick continued to grow and throb, set off by the tingling in his ass from Krycek's slap. "GET OFF OF ME NOW!" 

Alex leered at Mulder, and gripped him tighter with his legs, holding onto him as if he were riding a bucking bronco. "If I believed you for a minute, Mulder, I would let you go and let you have at me, but you would just mess up my plan." Alex gave him another smack across the ass, this one harder than the first so he would know Alex was no longer playing with him. "You aren't man enough to get the job done, Mulder. I need a real man or this plan will never get off the ground. So just chill your ass down and enjoy the ride while you can." 

Mulder felt tears sting his eyes. His shoulder ached abysmally and Krycek had him secured too well for escape. He allowed himself to go limp and panted with shame and defeat. His body had betrayed him and now he was going to pay the ultimate price. He thought of Walter and his heart seized tightly in his chest, remembering all the lectures about not taking backup and many other sound bits of advice. "I'm not going to enjoy anything you do to me, Krycek. Just do what you have to and then kill me." 

Alex eased up the pressure on Mulder's shoulder joint a bit and slid his upper body to lie on top of his back. His hand stroked gently along his captive's hip, his fingers dancing along as far as they could beneath Mulder's body. He stroked near his genitals as he moved his lips to the back of Mulder's neck, suddenly becoming a much different Alex Krycek. Alex trailed soft kisses across the back of Mulder's nape, licking and nibbling as he pushed his hand further beneath Mulder's hips and searched for the button of his jeans. Alex whispered softly in his ear. "I'm not going to kill you, Mulder. If you'll just relax it won't hurt and you may even enjoy yourself a bit." Alex sighed softly as his fingers found what they were looking for and the hardness pressed against them. He smiled and pressed his hot lips against Mulder's neck again as he ran his fingers up the inseam of Mulder's jeans. "Looks like you might already be enjoying yourself, Fox." 

Mulder shook his head and tried to deny what his body was admitting freely. "No," he moaned, rocking gently, allowing Alex access to his swollen dick. "I'm not enjoying myself. Anyone would respond, to being stroked, Alex...Krycek." He clenched his eyes tightly shut and bit his lip to keep from turning his head and returning Krycek's kisses. "Don't...don't, please?" 

Alex began grinding his hips into Mulder's backside, stroking his own hardness against the back of Mulder's jeans. He released even more pressure on Mulder's arm, sensing that the bond he held over Mulder's cock was stronger than any on his arm. "Ahhh, but Fox, your cock was hard _before_ I began stroking you, wasn't it? Don't fib. I can tell when you are lying." Alex released Mulder's arm entirely and moved his hand back to his ass and gave it another smack, this one more playful than anything. "In fact, I bet you got hard when I first smacked your ass. I bet you like having your ass smacked. Is that right, Fox? Do you want me to smack your ass while I'm fucking you?" 

Mulder plastered his face into the floor of the van and chewed his lip nearly bloody, but could not resist whining. "Uh huh." He felt the tears slip from his eyes and run down his cheeks as he pulled his injured arm beneath him. "Don't talk, Alex. Just do it." Cradling his arm against his abdomen, Mulder lifted his ass for Alex to remove his jeans. "Hurry. Do it now." 

Alex grinned and quickly moved to unbutton Mulder's jeans and slide them down his hips. "I figured you would see things my way, Fox." Alex wrapped his fingers around Mulder's freed cock and began stroking it firmly with one hand while plastering the other over Mulder's bare ass, spanking the ex-FBI agent's ass bright red. "I always thought you looked a bit kinky, Fox." Alex rubbed himself impatiently against Mulder's backside, still encased in his own underwear before he thought to extricate himself from his jeans. Alex gave Mulder one more hard spank across his red ass and exposed himself to the stale air of the van, immediately pressing himself between Mulder's asscheeks, seeking entrance. 

Mulder bent his knees and lifted his ass to the spanks. His head thrashed back and forth and small yelps and moans escaped him as Alex heated his posterior up. Feeling the urgent need of Krycek's dick against him, he lunged back and impaled himself without aid of lubrication. He groaned loudly, but continued to push until his sore ass cheeks were flattened against Krycek's pelvis. 

Alex moaned as Mulder impaled himself on him. He grasped his hips and held onto him tightly. "Jeez, Mulder. You're a little hellcat, aren't you? If I had known, I'd have come after your hot ass a long time ago." Alex smacked his red ass again and moved to press deeper within the man, his cock feeling as if it were engulfed in flames as Mulder's tight ass squeezed and caressed him. Alex closed his eyes and stayed still for a moment and enjoyed the feeling of being buried deep within Fox Mulder. 

Mulder whined softly and pressed his sore arm to the floor to reach back with his good arm and caress Alex's hip. His hand slipped to touch his own hot cheeks and another small whimper escaped him. He bucked again beneath Alex, taking him deeply into his ass. "Move, damn it! Don't just lie there like you've got all fucking day, Krycek! Move for christ's sake!" 

Alex grinned wickedly and didn't move an inch as he held Mulder's hips tightly to keep the other man from stroking himself against him. Alex lifted his hand and brought it thundering down on Mulder's already red ass, giving him another red-hot zing of pleasure that shot straight to his prostate. "I'll move when I'm damn good and ready, got me, _Fox_?" Alex spanked Mulder's ass again, alternating cheeks with his hand, making sure they were good and smarting before he began to slowly move inside him. He continued to spank as he slowly stroked inside, unsure if Mulder would even realize that he was finally moving beneath the pain in his ass. 

Mulder sobbed into the moldy carpet of the van. His head nearly exploded from the pain and pleasure his ass was experiencing simultaneously. He croaked out his need in a husky voice, begging Krycek to stop, yet he lifted his ass eagerly for each new spank. The pain in his shoulder nearly forgotten, he peered over his back and stared with desire-glazed eyes at the angry red flesh of his ass, split wide by Krycek's dick. "Please? Please, Krycek. Finish it. I can't take much more, please?" 

Alex moved one hand from Mulder's ass to grasp his slippery cock and began stroking it expertly as he continued pumping into him faster and faster. He used his newly fleshed fingers to gently caress Mulder's red ass, soothing where only moments before he had been spanking as hard as he could. Alex leaned in further with a groan, nearing his completion as he buried himself deeper into Mulder's ass. "You're so good, Mulder. I never expected it of you. Now I see why Walter would kill for you." Alex continued stroking Mulder's cock as he tried to bring them to completion at the same time. He rode him harder and faster until he finally exploded with a shout. He threaded his arm around Mulder's waist and collapsed on top of him breathlessly. 

Mulder's climax was marred only by the mention of Walter's name. Tears still streamed from his eyes as he extricated himself from beneath Krycek, a sob building in his chest. "You really are a bastard, aren't you?" Wiping at his red and swollen eyes, he attempted to redress himself with only one arm. Pushing himself against the farthest corner of the van, he fumbled with his clothing, his tears falling faster as he continued to fail in the simple task of pulling on his jeans. 

Alex shook his head and tried to come back into himself. He knew that there was a much bigger scheme to all this and that Mulder's hurt feelings should be the least of his concerns right now. But still, there was something about him and what they had just shared that tugged at his cold heart. Alex wiped at the sweat on his forehead and adjusted his clothing. "Sorry, Mulder. I didn't mean anything other than that I could see why Walter loves you." Alex shook his head again, the steel coming back into his eyes as he looked at the other man trying to dress. "'Fraid not, Fox. You are involved in something pretty big and I can't allow you to fuck it up. Give me your clothes right now. All of them." 

Mulder wadded his jeans against his abdomen, the pain from the effort showed plainly in his eyes. 

"Fuck you, Krycek. You've fucked me, now let me go. Get the hell out of my sight and my life." 

"Don't worry, Fox. I plan to just as soon as I can." Alex took a deep breath and wondered why this was suddenly harder now than it had been before they had made love. Alex shook his head and bit down hard on his tongue, thinking he must be really losing it. _We did not make love. We fucked, plain and simple. Now get over it, Alex Krycek. Christ!_ Alex sighed and gazed miserably at Mulder and then around the van. He gripped his hair, tugging at it painfully, trying not to freak out as he watched his plans evaporate to dust around him. *Get a grip, Alex. Keep your goal in sight. You don't want to lose the whole thing because of one little sniffling ex-FBI agent, do you?* Alex shook his head again and lunged across the van at Mulder, making up his mind in a micro-second, shifting back into old, evil Alex again. "I said give me your fucking clothes and quit whining about it, Mulder. I can beat the fucking shit out of you in two seconds flat if you don't start doing what I tell you." 

Mulder struggled, trying to maintain the tenuous grip on his clothing and fight Krycek at the same time. When he lost his jeans, he began to sob loudly, covering his head with his arm. "Just kill me. It has to be better than this...this memory I can't wipe out of my brain. You're a fucking ratbastard, Krycek. If I ever see you again, I'll kill you...I'll piss on your body and then leave you for the scavengers to pick your rotting flesh from your bones." He collapsed into the corner of the truck, huddling in his nakedness and shame. "Put a gun to my head and put me out of my misery." 

Alex rolled his eyes at Mulder as he gathered his clothing. "A bit dramatic after what we just shared, isn't it, Mulder? I was just inside your body and spanking your ass and stroking your cock and _now_ you're ashamed of a little nudity? Don't be ashamed of it, Mulder. You have a beautiful body. At least no one ever cut off your arm and forced you to wear long sleeves even during the summer." Alex glanced out the window. "Ahh, looks like we're home. _You_ are anyhow." Alex waited for the van to come to a halt and slid open the door. He grabbed Mulder by the arms and propelled him towards the van door that opened in front of the gates of his new home. "I'd stay for tea, but I don't think I'm wanted just now." 

Mulder glared burning holes into Krycek's forehead, his lower lip jutted forward in a stereotypical pout without conscious thought. When his sore arm was assaulted again, Mulder cried out. "God...oh god, let me go, Krycek. You've broken my arm, and fucked my ass. Now leave me be, you stinking rat bastard." 

Alex gazed into Mulder's eyes for a moment before he pressed a hard kiss onto his lips. He crushed himself to Mulder tightly for a moment then pushed his naked body out the van door. The next moment Alex Krycek was gone. 

Rolling as he hit the pavement, Mulder screamed again as the un-resilient concrete scraped his naked body and the momentum of his fall propelled him into the ditch. Pausing to wipe his lips with the back of his arm, Mulder climbed slowly to his feet. His mouth still tingled from Krycek's parting kiss and his ass ached sweetly, as if he and Walter had made love, rather than what had actually occurred in the back of the non-descript panel truck. Trudging slowly up the walk, Mulder stepped cautiously on bare feet, beginning to sob again as the front door loomed closer. 

* * *

Walter Skinner drove carefully along the street, rolling his eyes and sighing at the thought of Byers' reaction if any of the _merchandise_ was damaged. He felt like a schoolbus driver, carting a load of kindergarten children home to nervous mothers rather than a law enforcement officer transporting electronic equipment. Making a complete stop before executing the final right turn to enter the gates, Walter noticed an unmarked van pulling away from the curb at a high rate of speed. Shaking his head again, he angled into the drive, not exceeding five miles an hour over the gravel, just in case the gunmen happened to be manning the surveillance cameras. He noticed movement from the hedgerow to his left and stared in amazement as Fox Mulder appeared totally naked and bleeding. Slamming on the brakes, Skinner threw the gear shift to park and leapt from the car, leaving the motor running and the door standing open. "Fox? Fox, what's happened to you. Baby, are you hurt?" 

Mulder shrunk away from Skinner's body, throwing up a hand to keep him at arm's bay. "Don't touch me, Walter. Just don't touch me. I'll be fine. Just need to get some clothes. Get me some clothes before anyone else sees me like this, okay?" 

Walter immediately removed his jacket, placing it around Mulder's trembling shoulders. "What's wrong, Fox?" He tried again to take Mulder into his arms, "Please talk to me, Fox. Tell me what has happened. I won't be angry with you. You're hurt." He bustled Mulder toward the house. "Scully has to take a look at you right away. She'll know whether you need to go to the hospital or not." 

Mulder immediately slammed on the brakes, trying to cover his nudity. "No! I don't want Scully touching me or seeing me like this." Tears swam into Mulder's eyes, the guilt and realization of what he had done with Alex Krycek pouring into his addled brain. "Oh, I think I'm going to be sick." Mulder reached out a hand to steady himself, trying to find something to grab onto before he fell over. "Get me to a bathroom, Walter. I'm pretty sure I'm going to vomit." Just to prove his point, Mulder began to gag, the wanton display he had put on in the back of the van refusing to leave his brain, unable to comprehend how Alex had been able to make him act in that manner. 

Walter took Mulder by his injured arm, supporting his lover. "Come on, Fox. You'll be fine." He lifted Mulder into his arms, staggering for a moment to get his balance. "Close your eyes and rest your head on my shoulder. I'll get you inside." He grimaced, knowing this story was going to be bad, but had no idea how bad. Turning to press the doorbell with an elbow he shouted, "Let me in, now! Fox is injured. Get Scully down here now. Haul ass, soldiers!" 

Mulder whimpered, immediately grabbing onto his sore ass. "Ow, Walter! That hurts!" 

Scully flung open the door, having seen the ruckus in the security camera and was already on her way. She shook her head at Mulder, assessing the damage in the blink of an eye. "Found him, didn't you? Damn moron. Why the hell can't you stay put for one damn minute? And where the hell are your clothes?" 

Mulder glared at Scully and whispered between clenched teeth. "Shut up." 

Walter stared between Mulder and Scully, his lips disappearing into a thin white slash across his face. Shouldering his way past her into the house, he growled, "We'll deal with the explanations later. Right now, I want you to take a look at him." He glanced at Mulder. "What hurts, Fox?" He carried Mulder from the foyer into the sitting room and dropped him ass first onto the sofa. "You are going to lie there and let Scully look you over. Do you understand me? I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth except 'Yes, sir'. After she's sure you'll mend at home, then we'll talk about where you've been and why your clothes are still there." 

Mulder let out a loud yell when Skinner dropped him. "MY ASS, DAMN IT! MY ASS!" 

Scully covered her mouth to keep back the giggles. "What happened to your ass, Mulder? Roll over and let me look." 

"No fucking way! No one is looking at my ass! Leave me alone, both of you!" Mulder stayed stubbornly put, using the corner of Skinner's jacket to cover his nudity. "Will someone get me some god-damned clothes?" 

Skinner growled and took Mulder by an elbow and leg, unceremoniously flipping him over onto his stomach. "Do what the doctor tells you, Fox. I'm not going to say it again." He whipped the jacket free, baring Mulder to his and Scully's scrutiny. He gasped when he gets a good look at Mulder's cherry red ass, knowing of only one way for it to have achieved the uniformity of color without abrasions or lacerations. He spoke softly, his voice so low both Mulder and Scully have to strain to hear his words, "Who spanked you, Mulder?" 

Scully moved closer, looking over Mulder's ass carefully. She sucked in her breath, knowing darn well who did it and wondered exactly what was going on in this new segment of Alex's resurrection in their lives. "Uh, Walter. We've had some problems since you left to pick up the equipment. Byers ran into some trouble while he was out and Mulder here took off half-cocked like usual and looks like he paid for it in the usual manner. But not by you this time." 

Folding his arms across his chest, Walter tried to fight the rising jealousy and fury, listening closely to Scully's words. "What kind of trouble, Dana?" He pointedly avoided looking at Mulder's ass, to prevent rage from blinding him from taking care of business. "Start at the very beginning." He stopped, sighing loudly. "I'm sorry, Fox. What else hurts? Does Dana need to look at anything else, baby?" 

Mulder shook his head miserably and buried his face in the sofa pillow, deciding to clam up and just let Dana do all the talking. 

Dana took Walter's hands and tugged his gaze to hers as she tried to explain. "Walter, you aren't going to like this one bit. But please try to stay calm and listen, okay?" 

Nodding, Walter sighed heavily and moved to sit on the sofa. Gathering Fox into his arms, he covered his naked lover again with his jacket. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Fox. I told you I wouldn't be angry, didn't I?" Kissing Mulder gently, Skinner tried his best not to flinch as he tasted someone else on Mulder's lips. "I'm sorry." He turned back to Scully, contrite and ready to listen. "Okay. Tell me all of it, Dana. I'll keep my mouth shut and listen to what you have to say." 

Dana cleared her throat and tried her best to summon the courage to do what had to be done. "It's Alex Krycek, Walter. He's alive. He got a hold of Byers this afternoon and roughed him up." Dana sighed and ran a hand through her red hair. "He had a message to deliver to Mulder and, when Mulder took one look at John, he took off. We tried to stop him but... well, you know how he is. Apparently Alex found him too." 

Walter's arms trembled then tightened around Mulder, shock, fury and grief all warring to take hold of his brain. Clearing his throat, he asked in an amazingly calm voice, "Krycek? That simply can't be, Dana." He stared deeply into Mulder's face, trying to deny the truth and pain revealed in the large hazel eyes. "She's mistaken, Fox. Isn't she? Krycek can't possibly be alive." 

Mulder shook his head miserably. "It was Alex. He said the people he works for need him too much to let a little thing like death stop them. Something like that." Mulder ran a shaky hand over his face. "It was him, Walter. He was too evil not to be him." 

Skinner's face crumbled, suddenly looking older than just moments ago. "So..." He stopped, staring back and forth between Scully and Mulder, facing his inner demons and besting them. "Dana? I want you to look after Fox. No questions, no arguments. From either of you." He stared as sternly as he could manage into Mulder's eyes, "You're not to follow me, Fox Mulder. Under no circumstances. If I don't come back by tomorrow, then call Kersh." He settled Fox gently on the sofa and stood. "I'm going upstairs to get a few things. I'll be leaving as soon as I'm finished." 

Fox grasped desperately at Walter. "Wait! Walter! What are you going to do? There's something else you should know!" 

Walter stopped in the doorway without turning around. "What is it, Fox? I doubt seriously it's going to change my mind or my plans, though." 

Mulder remained huddled on the sofa. "Alex... they've been experimenting on him.... he has his hand back... he can feel and everything. I don't know what else they've done to him. I just want you to be careful, that's all." 

Nodding, Walter continued up the stairs slowly. He stepped into the bedroom he and Fox had shared for such a short time, looking around at the familiar belongings in unfamiliar surroundings. Opening the closet he removed the metal box and unlocked it with the small key from his wallet. Removing his service revolver and several ammo clips, he stuffed them into his belt, before securing another small semi automatic pistol and ankle holster. Turning to take one last look at the room, Walter sighed, and allowed the fury to flood his senses. Returning downstairs at a much faster pace, he marched purposely toward the front entrance. "I assume the unmarked van I saw on the road was carrying Krycek?" 

Mulder nodded miserably at Walter. "Please, Walter. Just stay here. You can't kill him. He as much as said so. They've done something to him. He's threatened all of us. He's probably out there just waiting for you to come after him. Please, Walter." 

Walter shook his head. "No, Fox. I can't stay. Not after what he's done to you." Grief again tried to push its way forward, but Skinner shook it away quickly. "I'll be careful. I'll be back as quickly as I can. Listen to me. Do not follow. Give me twenty-four hours before calling in the troops. Kersh may be an asshole, but he's honest. He'll help you if I don't come back. I love you, Fox." He left without another word, closing the door finally behind him. 

* * *

Alex sat in his van, anxiously counting the minutes. He glanced at his watch again, mumbling to himself as another fifteen minutes ticked by. "Come on, Skinner, come on. I can feel you getting madder by the second. I can feel it. I can feel you in every pore of my body. Where the fuck are you?" Alex lifted his spyglass to stare down the dusty road again, waiting for any sign of Skinner's automobile; knowing that at any second Skinner would be tearing down the road. "There he is!" Alex shouted excitedly to his driver. "Step on it! Let him see us but don't lose him whatever you do or I'll shoot you in the fucking head myself!" 

Skinner stared so hard his forehead ached as he sped along the access road he'd seen the van take earlier. Spying a vehicle ahead of him, he floored the accelerator pedal not slowing until he was nearly sitting on top of the unmarked van's bumper. Honking his horn loudly, Skinner began to rant curses and threats, knowing it was only a matter of moments before he came face to face with the man he had killed. Fury seeped through every pore in Walter's skin at the thought of Alex Krycek returning from the dead. 

Alex babbled excitedly as Skinner's car moved up fast behind the van. He shouted at his driver. "That's it! That's it! Keep going! Let him ride our ass for a bit. Make him good and mad." Alex slid the van door open and stuck his head out, a cheery grin on his face and waggled his fingers at Skinner, mouthing something at him as both vehicles raced along the dirt road. 

Skinner feinted to the left then shot up alongside the van on the right, trying his best to clip Krycek and roll him under either vehicle. Walter would rather feel Krycek's head burst beneath his own set of wheels, but at this point it really didn't matter. Taking the time to roll down his window, Walter leaned out to shout, "KRYCEK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU STAY DEAD THIS TIME, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" 

Alex backed into the vehicle, not wanting Skinner to knock him out of the van. He needed Walter's hands on his throat, his skin, choking the life out of him. He grinned and winked at the older man and mouthed back. "Promises, promises, Walter." Alex nodded to his driver and yelled over the din. "NOW!" He grabbed ahold of the front seat as the van's brakes were slammed on and Alex flung himself out of the vehicle as Walter's car hurtled past. Alex ran for the woods, making sure not to run too fast so that Walter wouldn't lose sight of him and would have time to catch up. 

Swerving into the ditch, Skinner leapt from the car chasing Alex with all his might. He thought of shouting again, but figured he'd conserve his energy for when he got his hands around the miracle man's throat. He shot through the trees, branches whipping him left and right. He lost his glasses but kept running, squinting to keep Krycek in sight. 

Alex felt Walter's presence like a lover's, knowing his every move. He held his breath for a few moments, hoping that Walter wouldn't just shoot him in the back, but smiled when that moment passed and no gun shot was forthcoming. He had indeed made Walter angry enough to kill him with his bare hands, and that was the way it had to be. Skin on skin or else it would never work. Alex allowed Walter to chase him for a bit, before making what Walter would see as a fatal mistake. Alex allowed himself to trip over a tree root and went sprawling into the soft moss of the forest. He immediately began to scramble to his feet, but allowed Walter those few seconds he would need to catch up to him. 

Walter launched himself into the air, landing on Krycek's back taking them both to the ground, "You're a dead man, Alexei Krycek. Say good bye." He rolled Krycek over, straddling his chest and began to pummel the smaller man's face with his fists. "I'm going to take you out with my bare hands this time." 

Alex sighed; offering no resistance, a look of peace came over his face even as Walter pummeled him. He gripped the forest bed tightly with both hands and held his breath, hoping it would be over with quickly. 

Fastening his large hands around Krycek's neck, Walter begin to pound his head into the ground, "What gives, Krycek? You can torture and rape Mulder, but you don't even try to defend yourself against me?" Grinding his teeth in fury and frustration, Skinner knew he'd fallen into some kind of trap. "One last chance, Alex. Speak now, or take your secrets to hell with you." 

Alex's eyes flashed nervously as he gazed up at Skinner. "Don't chicken out now, Skinner! Yes, I tortured and raped Mulder! I beat the hell out of John Byers! Now do what you came here to do! Don't fuck around! Give me peace, Walter! I beg you! Hurry! We don't have much time! They'll be looking for me soon! It has to be you!" 

Sensing he was close to the truth, Skinner tried a new ploy. He leaned down to place a passionate kiss on Krycek's broken and swollen lips. "What's the rush, Alex?" He ground his pelvis against Alex's and bit down sharply, tasting the tang of blood and just the hint of Mulder. "Talk to me, Alex. Tell me your troubles." 

Alex screamed in fury at Walter's face. "God damn it, Walter! You fucking pussy! Kill me now and hurry! You did it once before, you can do it again! I just know it!" Alex's eyes changed from anger to something else. Something broken and pleading. "Please, Walter. It has to be you. They won't let me alone. I have to have peace. Please, Walter. Just do it. I did all these things so you would come after me and kill me and give me peace." 

Walter sat back, not releasing Krycek but making no other move to harm him. "Who won't leave you alone, Krycek? What devils have you made a deal with this time?" He stared unblinkingly into Krycek's green eyes to see unbelievable pain and something else, something worse, fear. "Who are you frightened of, Alex? What have they done to you? What can be so bad that you'd rather die than face?" 

Alex turned his face away, his entire body slumping in defeat into the mossy carpet. "Fuck. Just get off of me if you aren't going to at least kill me. What the fuck do I have to do to piss you off enough anyhow?" Alex shoved Walter away from him and sat up, running a shaky hand through his dark hair. 

Skinner stood, turning back toward the road. "Fine. I think leaving you to deal with this alone would be the perfect revenge." He couldn't leave without adding, "I'll go back to Mulder and take care of him. Love him and keep him safe. That's what happens when people are honest with one another, Krycek. Guess you never learned that vital lesson." 

Alex stared at Walter's back. "Fine. Beat the hell out of me and then leave me to deal with it. Thought you had enough balls to be able to kill me, Walter. You did it once." Alex grinned wickedly, still trying to bait Walter into doing the job. "Guess I'll just have to think up some more nasty tricks to pull. Maybe next time I'll pick up Dana and see how she likes playing with me. Mulder sure enjoyed playing with me. A lot." 

Turning back to face Krycek, Walter felt a peace descend over him. Smiling serenely he shook his head. "Don't think so, Krycek. You wouldn't be in such a fucking hurry to make me kill you if you had that kind of time. Hell, for that matter if you had any real time to spare, you'd have left the country by now. Or, figured out a way to do the job yourself. I don't see a threat, I see a dead man walking." 

Alex shook his head. "That's where you are wrong, Walter. I have all the time in the world. I'm stuck in this hellhole forever and the only ticket out is death. And you are the only one who can give it to me. So, the way I see it, you have two choices. You can either give it to me now and get me out of your... hair or you can wait and see what other ways I can make your life a living hell." Alex smirked evilly. "That Dana has a real nice ass on her, too. Maybe you should wait a while. I can think of lots of games to play. Mulder and I had a real nice time together this afternoon. Did he tell you how he begged for it before I finally fucked him, Walter?" 

Walter swallowed the red hot rage, realizing Krycek was still playing games. "No, I didn't put him through an explanation, Alexei. I love Mulder. I don't enjoy making him miserable." Shaking his head, Skinner sighed. "I'm not sure what your game is, or why you've decided I have to play with you...but I'm giving you fair warning. I won't kill you. I'll make your life a nightmare of unending torment. Trust me, Alexei. I can do it. If you're as indestructible as you claim to be, I can become quite inventive without taking your life. Sure you want to risk it?" 

Alex frowned, a pout similar to Mulder's when he didn't get his way crossing his face, making him look very childlike and vulnerable suddenly. "You didn't have any problem trying to kill me before Walter. I don't see what the big deal is now." Alex stood and brushed off the back of his tight jeans, glaring at the older man now that he was suddenly playing games of his own. "You're going to regret messing with me, Walter. You had your chance to get me out of your lives forever. You should have taken it." 

Lunging forward suddenly, Walter took Krycek back to the ground. Grabbing a rock, Skinner struck Alex across the forehead, knocking the smaller man unconscious. Standing, Walter placed a foot on Krycek's chest, while he caught his breath. Lifting the limp and nearly lifeless man, Walter slung the younger man over his shoulder and carried him back to the road. He stood in the cover of heavy brush long enough to make sure the van and its driver were no longer around before darting to the stalled car in the ditch. Dumping Krycek into the trunk, Skinner pulled carefully back onto the road and turned the car homeward, unsure of what he was going to do with his new acquisition when he got there. 

End Chapter 3 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Patti and Cathy 


End file.
